All Grown Up REALLY
by SORASONEANDONLY
Summary: The Gang are ready for Summer. A ROad Trip to MIAMI BEACH sounds great huh? Love, humor and unpredictable things can happen. Rated R for Language, sexual encounters and violence
1. Chapter 1 On the Road

Wow, so this is my first "All Grown Up" fic. I guess I gotta thank Vikki a.k.a Starlightv. She's the one that got me hooked on writing this. So umm yea, please review, give me ideas; god knows I may need them. All right. Here it goes.  
  
This Story is set during the summer time. The gang decides to go on a Road Trip to Miami Florida. Tommy and Kimi are together, Chuckie is a loner, Phil and Lil just wanna party. Dil came along for the ride but soon finds himself falling for Lil. A couple surprises and maybe a few lemons could pop up at any time. wink   
  
On the Road From Cali.  
  
"Alright you guys, we ALL know that this is going to be a long trip. Tommy, Kimi, please try to keep your sexual tensions as far away from the rest of us as possible." Chuckie said laughing.  
  
"Fuck you Chuck, just because you can't get any." Said Tommy. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey, I could if I wanted to!" Chuck yelled as the two started to play fight.  
  
"You two stop back there! Your gonna make me fuck up while I'm driving." Dil yelled.  
  
"Alright alright, geez calm down Mr. Party Pooper." Chuck stated.  
  
Tommy crawled back into the farthest back seat of the rented van they owned for the next couple of weeks. Kimi gladly patted the seat next to her and Tommy scooted close. Lil kissed Tommy on the cheek and moved her kisses down lower, to his neck. He started to slowly kiss and suck on his neck and collarbone. Tommy started to moan,  
  
"Awwww, come on you fuckers, can't you wait till we get to the motel? Geez, you guys are always looking for a quick place to fuck. QUIT IT OUT!" Phil said as he threw his shoe at Tommy, hitting him in the head.  
  
"Alright man...you got it. Stop throwing stuff." Tommy replied as he rubbed his head.  
  
The crew was driving somewhere in Oregan now as they all began to get sleepy, so they stopped off at a Motel. They rented two rooms, each having two beds in them. Of course, Tommy and Kimi slept together, secretly fondling each other under the covers. Everyone knew what they were doing, because they were giggling. Chuck and Phil slept in separate beds, leaving Lil and Dil to have to sleep in a bed together. Dil lay there thinking of Lil, what he could tell her, what he could do to her, he couldn't get any sleep.- Dil rolled over,  
  
"Umm, Lil, I wanna tell you something."  
  
Lil was half asleep and quietly replied, "what?"  
  
"Ummm, did you leave the light on in the bathroom?" Dil chocked and sound like an ass to ask something so stupid in the middle of the night.  
  
Lil opened her eyes and looked towards the bathroom, "NO YOU IDIOT! NOW GO TO SLEEP!" she was irritated, he could tell, he just turned back over and continued to think.  
  
Chuck woke up the next morning to see Tommy and Kimi's bed sheets moving and to hear giggling. He got up and went next door to the other room. He swung the door open and yelled,  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS LEAVE ME IN THE ROOM WITH THEM FOR?! I GOT ZERO SLEEP LAST NIGHT,....I HAD TO LISTEN TO FUCKING MOANING ALL NIGHT LONG....NEXT TIME,....THEY GET THERE OWN ROOM!" Chuck was pissed, and everyone knew.  
  
"Man, we all knew that would happen, so I guess next time us four can share a room and they can have their own." Lil said sighing.  
  
"As long as I get to sleep with you!" Dil said laughing.  
  
"Yea, ROCK ON!" Phil replied, giving him a high five. "TAP DAT ASS!" Everyone but Lil laughed.  
  
"You guys are jackasses." She scoffed.  
  
No one knew that in secret, that's really what Dil wanted, just to hold her whole she slept. He just wanted to feel the soft touch of her lips against his; he wanted to know how it sounded when she moaned in pleasure. He was in his own world right now, thinking of her.  
  
"Woah! Dil...is your monkey a little happy today?" Phil said, pointing at hid boxers.  
  
"Shit! My bad yall, morning boner, you know how it is...Hehe" Dil said, trying to make something up.  
  
"Sure, right, we'll let's get packed, we have a long way to go." Phil replied.  
  
That's it for now. I gotta take a break. Please....PLEASE R&R.... Give me more ideas, if you have any ideas you would like to be put in the story, email me. Hardygurl1988aol.com much appreciation. Peace 


	2. Chapter 2 Shocking Confessions

Alright guys, sorry for taking so long to update….its been YEARS….that's sad…:( BUT NEVER FEAR…..I AM HERE!...So I figured I'd add onto my Rugrats fic. I got some good feedback from the story and I figured to go on and finish it….aren't you guys happy? Good YOU BETTER BE HAPPY:) Ok, here we go….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the gang began to pack everything into the van when Dil pulled Tommy to the side.

"Hey man, can I talk to you for a second? I promise I won't hold you up for long."

"Sure bro, anything you need. What's up?" Tommy replied.

"Okay, don't laugh Tommy, because I know you will want to. I kind of have this thing for someone. I guess you can call it a crush, but I don't know what to do? How do I tell her? What happens if she disses me? What happens if she doesn't diss me and actually likes me?" Dil started rattling.

"Woah woah woah, calm down bro. Let's start off with the basics. Who is this someone?" Tommy asked.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Dil replied.

"I promise." Tommy said.

"Okay, well I have this thing for Lil. I don't know what it is, I think she is just so damn sexy. Her style, her beauty, everything, I think of her 24/7. I want her so bad Tommy." Dil said hoping that his big brother wouldn't make a fool of him.

"Lil? That's awesome. That's one hot chick. I swear if I wasn't bonin' Kimi, Lil would be the next on my list." Tommy laughed. "But anyways, you shouldn't be ashamed; the first thing you should do is to tell her. Pull her to the side and tell her how you feel. And please, for the sake of the Pickles name, don't act like a sissy. You have to be confident, women love men who are confident."

"Damnit! What the fuck are you two fags doing over there? Having a tea party? Let's get this show on the road; we already wasted ten minutes wasting on you two fuck bags." Phil yelled from afar.

"Alright man, we're coming!" Tommy yelled back. "Don't forget what I said dude, tell her at the next motel okay?"

"Alright bro, thanks for the talk, now let's get in the van and go." Dil replied.

The two brothers walked back to the van as Dil started wondering, 'Is Tommy going to tell her? He wouldn't do that would he?' Dil shook it off and got right back into the driver's seat where he was once before and started driving down the interstate.

Dil turned on the radio onto his favorite station, WRD101.1. His favorite station only played weird ass music so of course everyone started yelling at him from the back to turn the crap off.

"OMG! What the fuck is that shit dude? Turn it!" Phil screamed.

"Yea! Come on Dil put on something all of us like!" Kimi said as she threw a balled up piece of paper at him.

"Alright, alright!." Dil said sighing. Dil turned to the pop channel where the rest of the gangs music was playing. He seemed irritated, but just allowed it for the time being. "After the next motel stop, we're listening to what I want to listen to. Got it?" Dil said. Everyone ignored him and kept singing along to the rest of the music.

Dil noticed that the gas tank was starting to get low so he decided to get off at the next exit. As he pulled into the gas station Phil looked around at the seemingly hot girls that Oregon had to offer. "Hot Damn yall! I know that Tommy isn't going to be the only dude getting pussy on this trip. I'll be damned!" As Phil got out of the van and started walking towards the girls standing by the Mercedes Benz parked at the next gas pump, Chuck said, "Leave some for me Phil." Chuck laughed; Phil just flipped him off and kept walking.

"Hey you fine ladies, need any assistance with that pump? You know, I'm very good at pumping." Phil said with a smirk on his face. Even though his line was so cheesy, the girls seemed to like it. They giggled and started to carry on a conversation.

"How come Phil is so good with the ladies? I can never get a girl to just look at me. I'm just a red haired freak." Chuck said to Dil with a frown on his face.

"Just give it some time Chuck." Dil replied.

After Dil talked it up with the ladies, everyone got back into the van and drove off. "I told those girls that we were going to be staying in town tonight so I told then that I would give them a call when we found out what hotel we were staying at." Phil smiled.

"Alright Dude!" Timmy said as he gave Phil a high five. Kimi slapped Tommy upside his head. Tommy stopped laughing.

"Great, another chance for me to look like an idiot around girls. That's just wonderful." Chuck sighed.

The gang stopped at a hotel and got two adjoining rooms again. Everyone was hanging out in one room and Chuck went to the other room to take a nap. Little did he know Lil followed after him. As Chuck sat on the edge of the bed, he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Oh my god!" Chuck said as he turned and saw Lil standing behind him.

"I'm sorry I scared you Chuck, I just had some stuff on my mind and wanted to talk to you alone." Lil said nervously.

"Well, ugh, umm, what is it Lil?" Chuck asked.

"I've noticed lately, that you've been acting kind of," Lil paused. "Weird towards me I guess. I was worried that maybe you were angry at me for some reason."

"Angry at you? Why would I be angry at you?" Chuck said puzzled.

"I have no idea. But I know that I may have been acting weird to you lately and I want to apologize. It's just that, well how can I say this? Chuckie Finster, I have had the BIGGEST crush on you ever since the third grade. I don't know what it is but that red hair, those funky glasses, everything about you turns me on. And I've been afraid to tell you, so that's probably why I've been ignoring you lately." Lil said as she exhaled.

"…..You like me?" Chuck asked.

"Yes I do Chuck, I like you a lot." Lil replied. Chuck had the biggest smile on his face when Lil leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Her lips were so soft, so juicy. Chuck never knew how good a kiss felt and this was his first one. Despite the fact that this was his first kiss, Chuck was a natural. He kissed back with such vigor that little moans started to slip from Lil's lips.

Suddenly, the door to the hotel room swung open. "What the fuck is going on?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So guys, I'm back. Are you happy? How you like the new chappie? I hope you like the cliff hanger. I'm a little stuck, I know who I want to walk through the door, but I'm not quite sure what I want to happen next. So give me some clues and hints and some feed back. Id love to hear from you all again.


End file.
